Conflict Resolution
by lisamarie22
Summary: Series of one shots where Kurt and Blaine are in some kind of conflict and then the end result of it. The endings may not always be happy. Each chapter will be a different story unless it's a sequel, which will be marked as such. Requests are welcomed. Let's see how this thing goes! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I don't know if this is that great yet, it was just an idea I got while I was pissed off at work. And I noticed that there are a lot of one shot stories on here so I decided to give it a try. Like I said in the description, I welcome other people's ideas very much! I know there are ideas you guys will have that I will never think of.

I plan to have them canon and au, because I love both.

That's all I can think of

Oh I don't own Glee.

There could be possible triggers in some of the chapters.

This story is set around the time of season 3 when Blaine and Kurt are both attending McKinley. They were on a date that doesn't got too well.

* * *

Blaine sees Kurt sitting at the lunch table laughing it up with his friends like everything's normal. He aches to be sitting there with him having a good time. But no, they're in the middle of this stupid fight and he doesn't even know when they're going to talk it out, or if they will.

It started out as a normal date, they were having fun. Kurt made a biting comment about someone's outfit and Blaine thought it was rude and unnecessary.

* * *

"All I'm saying is, I don't see why you need to point out people just because you don't like what they're wearing. Don't you feel like it's the same thing that you get angry about every day at school?" Blaine reasons, trying to get Kurt to understand his point of view.

Kurt goes on the defensive immediately, "No, there is a difference. The difference being I would actually say that to her face, whereas the assholes at school can't."

"You really think that hurting that girls feelings is better than a little whispering at school?"

Kurt's eyes narrow, "So what are you saying, that I'm a bully now."

Blaine was quiet, trying to find a way to say it with hurting his feeling, but he was too frustrated. "Honestly, Kurt, yes I think you were bullying by making those comments."

"Well If I'm so mean and horrible, then why bother going on dates with me?" Kurt crosses his arms, affectively shutting Blaine out.

"Why do you need to take it to that level," Blaine is officially yelling at this point, "all I was trying to tell you is that I thought the comment you made was mean. This doesn't need to turn into an issue between us. I'm sorry but I'm not going to take back what I said just because you don't like it."

"Yeah, well neither will I," Kurt shouted.

"Fine."

Kurt glares at Blaine, unable to think of anything else to say, besides, "Just take me home, Blaine."

Blaine's shoulders drop and his face softens, "Look, Kurt, I-"

"Now, Blaine."

So Blaine takes Kurt home. The silence in the car made everything even tenser, the unspoken words between them. Blaine comes to a stop and flounders for something to say that will save the evening.

"Kurt, I-"

Kurt puts a hand up, "Just stop Blaine, I know. I'm mean and hateful, I'll keep that in mind tomorrow when I'm pushing kids into lockers." With that, Kurt gets out of the car and slams the door shut."

"-love you." Blaine finishes to himself.

* * *

Blaine can't decide if it's better or worse that he's right. If he had been wrong, he could apologize and grovel. But he couldn't do that, he has to stand by what he said the night before. All he could do is hope Kurt would come to him. So here he stands watching Kurt smile at his friends, not knowing if Kurt would even want him to join.

Just at that moment Kurt turns around and spots Blaine and smiles sweetly motions him over. Blaine's face perks up and makes his way over to the group. "Hey," Blaine says with a tentative smile. He sits next to Kurt and is pleasantly surprised when Kurt reaches over and takes his hand.

"I think there's something you forgot last night."

"What's that," Blaine asks curiously.

Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine on the lips, causing Blaine to go beet red. All the girls around them cooed, besides Santana who almost looked green.

"Come on, cutie, let's go talk," Kurt pulls Blaine up and leads him out of the cafeteria to the steeps outside. "Let's sit."

Blaine looks at Kurt hesitantly but does as he's told. Blaine remains silent as he watches Kurt search for the correct words. Honestly Blaine was happy just to have him close by again.

"You were right last night. As hard as it is for me to admit, and it is, I was so wrong to say that. I've always been the type to state my opinions without really thinking about what it is I'm saying. And last night I went way too far and I'm really glad she didn't hear me. I just hope that you don't think less of me."

Blaine looks into the beautiful eyes and sees so much sincerity it makes his heart melt, "I could never, Kurt."

Kurt smiles brightly and hugs Blaine tightly, when he pulls away his face is suddenly serious again. "Blaine, I think it's so fantastic that you are able to be so honest with me. And you didn't back down when I was being a complete ass. I really appreciate that you can be honest with me. But I'm curious, what were you going to say last night before I left?"

Blaine smiles sadly and looks down, "I was just telling you that I love you. I really didn't want to end the night like that."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. Can you forgive me?"

"Kurt, I will always forgive you. You mean so much to me, you could yell at me every day and I will still be waiting right here for you to come to me. So how about we let go of yesterday, and worry about this duet we have today."

The two boys kiss a few times and make their way to the choir room hand in hand.

* * *

Review if it's worth it, no assholes please, no one's got time for that.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Not Another Voicemail!

In this story is just starting out as a fashion designer and his life is hectic Blaine isn't happy about that he sees him less. It's a little overdone, I know. But I was really wanting to get another chapter up, so there we go!

* * *

"Kurt, if you get this message, please call me. I'm tired of talking to your voicemail all the time. Just take a damn second and answer your phone," Blaine all but shouts into the phone.

* * *

It wasn't until an hour later that Kurt was able to even look at his phone. He knew he was putting a lot of time into work, but it was a really busy time in fashion. It seemed like he had multiple new clients a day, he was barely keep it as is was.

He pulls his phones out and listens to his voicemail and instantly heats up with rage. Blaine was being completely out of order. But Kurt does what he's told and calls his boyfriend back. And behold, it goes to voicemail. He seethes through Blaine's obnoxiously cheerful and very long voicemail greeting:

"HI there! This is Blaine Anderson, thank you so much for calling! I'm so sorry I couldn't answer your phone call. Just leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. But sometimes it takes a while. I could be in class, sleeping "but I'm a college student so probably not", hanging out with Kurt, oh if this is Kurt, I love you baby. I could be working, and I've run out of reasons, so leave message and have a great day!"

Kurt finally hears the beep at the end of the recording and rolls his eyes. "Seriously, Blaine? Why is it necessary to have the worlds longest voicemail greeting? Just say who you are and 'leave a message.' Also, I find it confusing that you left a message bitching me out about not answering my phone, so I call you back and you don't answer yours! So if you get the chance, take a chill pill and then call me so you can apologize for being an ass. Who knows maybe I'll actually answer!"

* * *

Blaine gets out of the bathroom, and sees his light blinking on his phone. He picks it and noticed a missed call from Kurt.

"So I've been waiting for his call for the past hour and the second I leave to go to the bathroom, that's when he calls me back," Blaine complains to himself.

He calls his voicemail and waits to listen what he knows will be a snarky message from Kurt. And sure enough, he's pissed. Blaine sighs and dials Kurt back and almost bangs his head into the wall. It went to voicemail.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have yelled when I call earlier. But I can't imagine that you're so busy that you can't answer your phone. But you know what, that's fine just don't bother calling me back. I wouldn't want to put you out."

* * *

"Millie, I need to go home a few hours early today, do you think things will be okay here?" Kurt asks his boss.

Millie looks up in surprise, "Certainly, is there something wrong?"

Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes, "No, just a boyfriend who's being more dramatic than me for once."

Millie chuckles, "Been there, believe me. My husband still hounds me for not being home when he wants me to."

"So this is forever?" Kurt deadpans

"Most likely… he just loves you though, he probably misses you.

Kurt's face softens, "I know, but this job is important to me."

Millie nods and looks down, trying to think of the write thing to say. This is the kind of thing couples have to go through during transitioning times. "Kurt, just try and be patient. And I mean that for the both of you. I'm sure there are going to be times when you wish he were there and he's not. This is a pretty common issue with couples, or so I've noticed. You just have to learn how to navigate it as your lives change. But it's also something you guys have to figure out together."

"Thanks, Millie, that's actually great advice. Sometimes I feel like my relationship is more work than my job is."

"But you love him."

"That I do," Kurt says in a soft voice, "But he's such an ass sometimes,"

Millie snorts, "Are we going to pretend that you're not one, too?"

"Hey!" Kurt's mouth opens in shock, "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Get out of my office, asshole," Millie's voice takes a stern tone.

Kurt gasps, "Fine, then," Kurt chuckles despite himself, "See you Monday, Millie."

"Bye, Kurt. Good luck!"

* * *

Kurt arrives home a short while later to see his boyfriend pouting on the couch and watching television. Kurt holds in a sigh and navigates of to the couch, he knows Blaine can hear him come in. Which means he's to the point of ignoring Kurt just out of spite. "Hey, Blaine."

"Hey."

"I came home early because I had a feeling you …would be happy."

Blaine turns off the TV but still doesn't look up, "I would have been happy if you would have answered my call."

"Blaine you're being ridiculous. Would you look at me?" Kurt was already getting frustrated. Finally his eyes meet Blaine's. "I don't understand where all this hostility is coming from all of a sudden. You know I work long, hard hours. It won't be forever, and you have to understand, this job is important to me."

"Yeah, so important you ignore my phone calls," Blaine whines.

Kurt shakes his head, "I don't ignore them, Blaine. I get caught up in my work and I don't even look at my phone. It's not because I don't want to talk to you, but I have to work. I can't just stand there and talk on the phone the whole time. And I didn't realize that we were in the type of relationship where I have to answer every time you call."

Blaine's face becomes sheepish, "We aren't," Blaine sighs and scratches the back of his neck.

Kurt takes a seat next to Blaine and gives him a moment to get his thoughts together.

"We used to spend so much time together, and now it's like I don't see you at all anymore. I didn't realize that when we started our lives and careers together that I'd never get see you. I love you, Kurt," Blaine's voice cracks at the end.

Kurt grabs his hands and intertwines their fingers, "I love you, too. Maybe we should sit down and compare our schedules. And pick certain days and times that we can spend time together. It's not ideal, and no it's not like before, but maybe we can work something out."

Blaine finally feels himself smile again and he leans in towards Kurt and pulls him into a hug. "I am happy you came home early. Did you really do it for me?"

"Of course," Kurt says brightly, "Except, originally I was planning to give you absolute hell for those lovely voicemail messages you sent me."

Blaine winced and side eyes Kurt, "What changed your mind."

"Millie did, actually. Not that I would ever admit that to her. But she says it's something couples struggle with sometimes. We have to learn how to navigate, or something. In other words, we're being tested…and then she called me an asshole." Kurt shrugged in mock confusion.

"Because you called me one," Blaine says knowingly. Blaine laughs at the shocked look on Kurt's face. "You called me that on my voicemail and it just sounds like something you'd say… Plus I am one," Blaine looks down in shame. "I should have said that stuff differently."

Kurt kisses Blaine on the cheek, "You're not an asshole, Blaine. You're way too sweet to be an asshole. And I think I declare this fight over. Are you okay now?"

"As long as we're okay, I'm okay. I guess I just got worried. I don't want you to get so ahead of yourself at work that you just forget about me. I know that's selfish, but I guess that's the way it is someti-"

"Blaine, I could never forget about you," Kurt interrupts in a stern but sad tone, "I had no idea you thought that."

"Well, I never said anything, so don't blame yourself. Why don't we do this schedule thing, maybe it'll work for us."

Kurt nods fervently, but instead of grabbing a piece of paper, he grabs Blaine's face. "First, I think it's time to make up right?"

* * *

Kurt rolls off of Blaine and lays beside him on the bed, giving him a few soft peck along Blaine's jaw.

"So do you really hate my voice recording that much?" Blaine asks

Kurt chuckles, "Why would you bring that up right after sex?"

Blaine shrugs, "Well do you?"

Kurt sighs and takes in Blaine's goofy smile.

"No…I think it's adorable," Kurt mutters, not really wanting to admit it. But his heart lifts when Blaine's face soars with happiness.

Blaine laughs loudly, "I knew it! Come here you." Blaine pulls Kurt towards him and kisses him deeply.


	3. You Never Liked Me Before

Hello!

I decided to do a chapter that was more canon based, I know I have a follower who doesn't prefer canon so I'm sorry to them. But I woke up with the idea for this chapter and it wouldn't go away. I kinda understand not liking canon Klaine (Though I still do) because I think Glee misrepresents teenage relationships. I don't agree with them for having the characters cheating on each other so much, teenagers are not always sex monsters, I mean come on. I'm sorry, but Blaine would not have cheated on Kurt. I don't know why they did that, but it was just so sudden. One episode Blaine's trying to encourage Kurt, the next thing you know, he's weeping because Kurt's busy and runs to have sex with some stranger. It's just not well written.

I'm sorry if you disagree, but it's just my point of view

Anyway, back on topic. This is based right after Kurt and Blaine get together, the timing right between Night of Neglect and Born This Way. I always wondered how they changed Blaine's feelings towards Kurt so quickly. Also why Kurt wasn't bothered by it taking so long for Blaine to have feelings for him. I don't agree with a lot of fics that explain that Blaine liked him and just want to mentor him. I think if Kurt had a little bit more self-esteem, he would have said something about it.

Sorry, that's so long

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for weeks and Kurt was still in disbelief. In fact he was in so much disbelief that he was actually questioning it. He didn't want to though, Blaine was so amazing. He's everything Kurt had dreamed of in a boyfriend he thought he'd never have. He's not questioning whether he likes Blaine, or loves him even. But he couldn't help but question why Blaine was so suddenly interested. Kurt spent months dreaming of the moment Blaine would reciprocate his feelings. He'd watched Blaine have romantic interests in some other guy and even Rachel. And it wasn't even a month ago that Blaine turned Kurt down in the most confusing way possible.

"Kurt?" Kurt looks up and sees his dad looking at him in concern, "Everything okay?"

Kurt nods slowly, still deep in thought, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a lot to think about before my transfer back to McKinley."

"I see," Burt says in a knowing voice, "Things about Blaine?"

"Yeah," Kurt responds softly, "There's just some things I need to talk to him about…"

"Alright, well let me know if you need to talk."

Kurt smiles in thanks before he goes back into his Blaine-induced confusion.

* * *

Kurt waits for Blaine outside of school the next day, nervous, but ready to get to the bottom of things.

"Hey, Kurt!" The ever charming Blaine walks up with a bright smile, giving Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips. "You said you wanted to meet here, what's going on?"

Kurt swallows his nerves and assures himself that this night would go well, "Well…I thought we could have a date night or something. You know, spend the day together." Okay, so maybe his nerves are still there.

"Well, of course. You couldn't have thought I'd say no to that."

Kurt sees nothing but pure sincerity on Blaine's face and he can't decide if that makes him relieved or just more confused. He realizes he never answered Blaine when he feels a hand on his arm.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah…or no...no of course not."

Blaine frown deepens and he sighs in what sounds like more worry but mixed with frustration. "Something's wrong isn't it."

"I don't know," Kurt feels guilty when looking at Blaine's face. He hates erasing that smile off his face, but it's something he just has to address. There's no way they would last if Kurt had all these questions and never asked.

"Yes, you do. Could you please just tell me," Blaine pleads. "Did I do something? Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you."

"Okay…good. Well, why don't we go back to my car so we can talk about…..whatever this is."

Kurt walks silently with Blaine to his car. This wasn't exactly how he wanted this to happen. The last thing he wanted was to cause the look that's on Blaine's face. The second he got in the passenger seat, he grabs Blaine's hand in an effort to ease his worries. Apparently it did the trick when he felt a tight squeeze that never let go.

Kurt figures he's drawn this out long enough and takes a deep breath before beginning. "Blaine, I care so much about you. In a way that I never thought I could. You're everything to me, Blaine. I really need you to know that. Our relationship makes me so happy and it's only been a few weeks. But sometimes I get a little scared."

"Of what? Of me? You're scared of me?" Blaine asks sadly.

"Kind of?" Kurt sees the hurt flash across Blaine's face. "Blaine when you asked me out, it hadn't even been a month since you turned me down. You can't blame me for being a little concerned."

At that, Blaine started getting a little defensive, "Kurt, just because I didn't like you the second you wanted me to, it doesn't mean that I don't feel the same way now."

"I'm not saying you don't. I just want to be sure that you're really in this."

"What did I do to make you think that I'm not?"

Kurt sighs, "Nothing, Blaine. It's just that I spent so much time wishing you would like me back, that I can't help but feel like it won't last. I worry, Blaine. I worry that you'll wake up one day and wonder if you're bisexual again. Or you'll meet someone else who shows a little bit of interest. The only person I've seen you turn down is me." Kurt knew immediately that he said the wrong thing. This was so not going the way he planned.

Blaine chuckles humorlessly and pulls his hand away. "Kurt, I can't believe you're still holding that against me. I spent one week in a whole six months of being us being friends, questioning myself. And you just can't let it go."

"It took you less than five seconds for you to turn me down, you didn't even consider me. But the next week you almost change your sexual orientation for a girl you kissed once while you were drunk. Are you confused now? Are you going to wake up one morning and wonder why you didn't friend-zone me while you had the chance?"

"Kurt, no. I don't know what to say to make you believe me." Blaine completely deflates.

"I don't either," Kurt says sadly.

Kurt flinches when Blaine hits his steering wheel in frustration.

"Have you really been feeling this way the whole time?"

Kurt shakes his head, "I was just glad you finally liked me, I don't know. It just feels too good to be true."

Blaine regards Kurt sadly, "Kurt hon, you're just overthinking things. I-"

"Don't tell me how to feel, Blaine," Kurt snaps.

"I'm not," Blaine shouts, "I'm trying to figure this out. But you're so set on me failing. If you don't believe in this relationship, then why are you in it?" Blaine scoffs when Kurt doesn't respond. "I know what this is. This has nothing to do with me. This is all about you and your constant need for drama. You're making an issue out of nothing. I did nothing to you. You just want something to whine about with your little McKinley friends while you do each other's hair! One of them ironically being Rachel."

Kurt starts shouting back, pointing at Blaine angrily, "Do not insult me, Blaine. You know they're the only friends I have. And it hurts that you would mock me like that. I don't fit in with the stuffy private school kids and you know that."

"You haven't even tried to be friends with them."

"Because they don't accept me," Kurt yells at the top of his lungs, "and I've just come to realize that you don't either. And that's what hurts more than anything."

"That's not true," Kurt snorts. Blaine rubs his face in frustration, "I think we need a break."

Kurt's breath hitches, "What?"

Blaine shakes his head quickly, "Kurt, no not that kind of a break. I just mean a break from this conversation. We're both on edge and it's not going to accomplish anything. We're just going to keep hurting each other. I was excited to spend the day together, but maybe it's not a good idea right now."

Kurt nods and looks away, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes.

"Come here, honey. Give me a hug before you go, I'd really rather not leave things like this."

"Me neither," Kurt chokes out before almost launching himself into Blaine's arms.

A small sob escapes Kurt before he could stop it. Blaine rubs Kurt's back to calm him down. When it feels like things have calmed down, Blaine pulls away, "Let's just take a day to think. Send me a text when you're ready to talk and I'll do the same." When nods Blaine leans in again and kisses Kurt's cheek and then his lips, he couldn't help but linger there. "I know we're in the middle of this fight, but I want you to know that I care so much about you and I will not stop thinking about you the whole time."

Kurt doesn't say anything back, but gives Blaine a loving look that said more than words could. Kurt gets out of the car and goes home.

* * *

The two boys did not speak again during the weekend except a few texts asking how each other were doing.

Kurt is laying in his bed trying to sleep, but school the next day has him worried more than he cares to admit. He hates fighting Blaine, he hates even more how disconnected they are.

* * *

Kurt was exhausted by the time he got to school Monday morning. He and Blaine really needed to figure things out because there was no way he was leaving Dalton until they were okay. He makes his way to his first class, which he luckily shares with his boyfriend.

Kurt sees Blaine waiting outside their class with two coffees in his hands, "Hey, Blaine," Kurt says tentatively.

"Hey," Blaine smiles a little tiredly, "None of that, we've always been able to talk no matter what. Here, I brought you a coffee. I figured you would be in the shape I'm in."

"Emotionally exhausted, wishing you'd just kept your mouth shut?" Kurt guess with a somewhat bitter laugh."

"Kurt, no. Don't do that. Couples fight sometimes, you came to me with your feelings. I was very thrown by it and I know I didn't react well. I thought I was doing all the right things with you. I didn't realize that you felt that way, even when we were just friends, I would never have done anything to hurt you. Not knowingly at least. Kurt you are so important to me. I don't know why it took me so long to realize my feelings. I don't know how to explain that to you because I don't know myself. But you have to realize that you and I are very different people. While I, no offense, am better at things like making friends and socializing. You are so much better with feelings, you know yourself in a way most teenagers don't. But Kurt, please don't leave here thinking I don't care for you because that is so far from the truth."

Kurt stands there in shock listening to Blaine pour himself out to him like that.

Blaine uses his empty hand to cup Kurt's cheek, "It kills me that you've been thinking those things. But you have to realize that I can't change it. I can't go back and not like Jeremiah, or not kiss Rachel. But I'm begging you, Kurt. Just let the past be. Because if you don't, we don't have a chance. If you can't let it go, it shows that you don't trust me."

"Yes, I-"

"No, you don't. But we're going to figure this out because I refuse to lose you because you don't think I'm as devoted to this relationship."

Kurt sniffles and chokes out a sob, "I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry for being honest with me."

"I hate fighting with you, though"

"Me too," Blaine says sadly. "But I want to apologize to you also. I should never have made fun of you yesterday about your friends. That was rude and uncalled for. I really like your friends and I want them to be mine, too."

Kurt shrugs, "I'm used to it."

"But you should never have to take that from me, though. You're supposed to be safe to be yourself with your boyfriend and I didn't give you that on Friday. I don't want you to be used to that from me. I know it hurt you and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry you're leaving here feeling like no one accepts you. And I'm even sorrier to admit that you're right. They are comfortable with people who different whether they bully them or not. But I accept you, Kurt. I'll always accept you."

Kurt's head drops, but the smile on his face was impossible to hide, "I really appreciate you admitting they don't accept me. But really, that's just going to be life. I'm always going to have people looking at me that way. But that's why my friends are so special to me, it's like they're one in a million." Kurt glares jokingly, "And I'll have you know, had I whined to Mercedes about this whole thing, she'd have your ass."

Blaine laughs loudly, "You're probably right."

"They love you, Blaine. They want you as their friend, too."

"I'm glad."

"I think we missed our class," Kurt's face turns in mock horror.

"What do you think we should do with our time?" Blaine says, his eyes dropping to Kurt's lips longingly.

Kurt leans in and kisses him softly, "Maybe just a little of this." Kurt kisses Blaine again, pulling him in deeper. Kurt pulls away, chuckling breathlessly, "you feel better."

Blaine pulls his face into a pout, "No, I'm still sad."

Kurt giggles and connects their lips again.

* * *

Review, please! :)


	4. customers are assholes

Kurt has a strenuous day at work, people coming from everywhere needing his help. He got a job at one of his favorite clothing stores to get some experience while he's in college. But what he never realized was how stressful the job could really be.

He's in the middle of attending to a customer, when someone rudely shoves him out of the way. Kurt could already feel the heat rushing to his face as he turns to glare at his offender. But what made him even angrier was the guy just continuing to walk away, like it never happened. Kurt takes a deep breath and continues helping his now sympathetic employee.

As she thanks him and walks away, Kurt notices the same douche leaving a big ass mess on what of the racks as he laughs with his friends. The man turns around and snaps his finger with a smirk on his face. "Excuse me, I just thought I'd inform you that you have piles of clothes everywhere and it's a little difficult to shop in such a messy environment." The whole time, he had the most obnoxious smirk on his face and Kurt would love nothing more than to smack it off.

Instead, he returns the smile and responds, "and I'd like to inform you that while your little group of dumbasses may find you hilarious. I find you repulsive and completely useless. But if you think pushing people around and acting like a jackass makes you superior, then congratulations. But with that I must ask you to get hell out of my damn store."

Throughout Kurt's speech the young man never lost his smirk, but Kurt could see a particular tension behind his eyes. Eyes that were actually rather nice to look at, not that Kurt was looking.

The man recovers quickly and his eyes brighten mischieviously, "Well then, I guess we'll be on our way." His friends look at him, surprised he gave in, but then finishes with, "the queen has spoken." But instead of the anger he was looking for, Kurt's eyes looked almost hurt.

Kurt hadn't felt bullied like this since he lived in Ohio, it felt so deliberate that it just ripped through his heart. He had no intention of caring about this asshole, and he probably really wouldn't later. But it just hurt, and he couldn't figure out why, especially when he'd been called far worse.

Kurt reaches for his name tag and turns to his manager and says, "Leah, I'm going on break."

She waves him off hurriedly, never noticing the interaction. With that, Kurt stalks out without another glance at the group of boys watching him.

"Blaine, that was kind of a jack ass move," a young blonde haired boy scolds.

Blaine erases the sad eyes from his mind and scoffs, "Yeah whatever." And he struts out the store with his friends following.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short, More coming!


	5. I Hate You

Kurt knew he was difficult sometimes, if not impossible. He was sharp and judgmental, he was a bitch. It's something he's been struggling with his whole life. But he prided himself in finding his exact opposite. Blaine was so caring, nice and everything Kurt wasn't. Kurt loved him more than he's loved anyone, except maybe his dad, but everyone knows that it's different.

Kurt and Blaine have now been living together for two years, and Kurt couldn't be happier. Sure there were the occasional fights, but the two boys always came out stronger than ever and Kurt has zero doubts about their relationship. However sometimes he was sure if Blaine could say the same thing, mainly because he always seemed to be holding back, allowing Kurt to take the lead. Even during those occasional fights, Blaine would give Kurt the last word. This time he and Blaine were fighting because Kurt forgot about the dishes.

It started out simple, Blaine came home from work, tired and aggravated. He steps into the kitchen and sees dishes laying all over the place. Blaine lets out a heavy sighs. He and Kurt had sat down written down their pet peeves that they would try to respect when they first moved in together. And one of Blaine's biggest ones is dishes getting piled up, it just stressed him out and made him feel dirty.

Blaine lets out a few curse words and starts filling up the dishwasher, a little loudly, of course. He hears Kurt come in and rather feeling joyful like he generally does , he feels anger building up.

Kurt steps into the room cheerfully, "Hey honey, what are you doing."

Blaine turns around with a glare, "The dishes, Kurt."

Kurt's smile drops and guilt rides up, "Blaine, I'm sorry, I forgot and then I didn't have time this morning," His voice pleading for Blaine to not get mad.

Blaine gives Kurt a strained smile, "It's fine, Kurt."

"Okay, clearly it's not," Kurt takes a hesitant step towards Blaine with a frown.

Blaine shrugs irritably, "It's fine."

"What would be fine is if you stopped saying that," Kurt snaps. "Obviously you're mad, so let's have it."

Blaine lifts a hand placating, "I don't want to fight."

Kurt already loses his patience and his voice starts to rise, "No, I didn't want to fight. I said I was sorry, but apparently it's not good enough."

Blaine take a deep breath and lets it out slowly to calm down. "Kurt, I was just annoyed. It's done now so lets just leave it at that." Blaine turns to leave the kitchen when he feels a hand on his forearm.

"You do this all the time."

"What, the dishes?" Blaine turns around and replies sarcastically. A level of sarcasm that Kurt would normally congratulate him on.

"No," Kurt's eyes narrow, "Walk away every time there's a confrontation."

"There wouldn't have been a confrontation had you not made it one."

"You're being completely impossible," Kurt now passed angry.

"I'm not doing anything!" Blaine shouts louder than Kurt's ever heard it.

Kurt winces, his ears even ringing a little. Kurt frowns sadly at Blaine, having no idea what set Blaine off so badly. "Blaine-"

"Just shut up Kurt," Blaine screams, "You never shut up!" Blaine now completely unaware of anything that was going on. He was completely lost in his anger. He looks Kurt dead in the eyes and screams one last time before stalking away and locking himself in their room. "God… I hate you sometimes!" He congratulates himself on having the last word as he leaves his broken hearted boyfriend in the kitchen.

Kurt's face completely drained of color, takes a few step back a sinks into their dining room chair. He'd never even heard Blaine say that before, not even to people he disliked. But he loved Kurt, right? Surely he didn't mean it. And he tried to give himself that pep talk, he didn't mean it. But as he looks back on their relationship, he realizes, how could he not? He's so selfish sometimes, and high maintenance. As his insecurities took over and tears started to flow, he'd considered leaving for a bit, maybe go to Rachel. But he knew he couldn't leave, not like this. Blaine could hurt himself, or something.

He huddles onto the couch and wraps his favorite blanket around himself and just sits there.

And two hours later, he was long past crying and he figured Blaine had fallen asleep or something. So Kurt just leans against the armrest and stairs at his bedroom door, willing it to open. But it didn't.

He didn't see Blaine until he came out for breakfast the next morning. He just silently drank his coffee and walked out the door. No 'good morning,' or kiss goodbye, nothing. And this went on for a week. They tiptoes around each other and avoided contact altogether and Kurt was slowly dying inside.

It was Friday night and Kurt decided it was time to figure this out and then maybe they could spend the weekend working on their relationship. Hopefully.

Blaine was typing away at his laptop, completely unaware that Kurt was watching him tentatively just outside their bedroom doorway. Kurt doesn't think he's ever been this nervous to talk to Blaine before.

"Blaine," His voice almost a whisper, his nerves are already the better of him. Blaine's head shoots up and he stares at Kurt, without responding. Kurt drops his head, wanting to retreat, but wanting to fix this even more. "I, umm.. you…Why did..," Kurt's voice stutters and tears start to well up in his eyes and he can no longer even glace at the man across the room. Eventually he forces out in a broken voice, "I'm sorry for what I did to make you hate me." He looks at Blaine desperately, tears flowing down his face.

Blaine shuts his laptop and crosses the room and enveloping him into a hug, cursing himself when Kurt jumps at the contact. "Shit, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that, I don't hate you."

"It sure seems like you meant it," Kurt sobs muffled in Blaine's sweater. "If you don't hate me, why haven't you talked to me?"

"I didn't know how to, I've been so ashamed of my self. Every time I thought of approaching you, I'd see that look on your face the second I said it. Kurt, I'm so so sorry I hurt you. Now I can't even hug you without you flinching now." Blaine own tears started falling.

Kurt pulls back and shakes his head at the whole thing, "I just miss you so much, can we please not fight like that again?"

"Never again," Blaine replies readily, his face finally relieved. "I love you so much, Kurt. You're everything."

"I love you too."


End file.
